


I could stare at your lips all day (and kiss them all night)

by BeautifulButterfly13



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: If someone had told Billy a few months ago that he would end up enjoying listening to this boy's endless, excited chattering about superheroes whileoglingat him he would've scoffed, deeming them crazy.





	I could stare at your lips all day (and kiss them all night)

If someone had told Billy a few months ago that he would end up enjoying listening to this boy's endless, excited chattering about superheroes while  _ogling_ at him he would've scoffed, deeming them crazy.

 _As if_ , he could picture his previous self thinking.

But, as it turned out, that's exactly what he found himself currently doing.

"And I know it's been a while but I still can't believe we have superpowers, dude!" Freddy was enthusiastically saying though he whispered the last part, trying to hold himself back from being too loud, but the low tone did nothing to deter the emotion in his voice. "Like, we can go out and fight crime, help people. Like Superman." His animated hands came to a sudden halt, dropping to rest on his lap as his expression softened, now looking very calm. "I can _fly_ ," he sighed.

And watching him like that, _content_ , provoked a flutter inside Billy's chest. A warm feeling that he could only describe as being happy, and... _in lov_ —

"God, I could kiss you right now." He immediately felt his heart in his throat and wished it could've been there just a moment ago to prevent him from having blurted that out. "Wait— uh…" he said as he looked at Freddy with eyes that were undoubtedly as wide as his. And it seemed as if the other boy was mimicking everything that was happening to him at the moment because there was a (very pretty, if you asked him) blush spreading through his friend's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose that was probably on his own face, too, judging by how hot it felt. "I mean, I—"

"Well." Freddy's voice, although cracking, managed to interrupt his useless babbling, shutting him up as he continued, "What are you waiting for, then?"

And his face looked cocky, a smirk on his lips (God, his lips) but he could tell it was just a front for he was still flushed, hands balled into fists, eyes blinking fast— _nervous_. The other boy could pretend all he wanted but Billy could see him now.

And he loved what he saw. _All of it_.

With his heart beating like crazy he moved closer to Freddy, who seemed surprised that he was actually doing it (and Billy didn't know why because... he literally told him he wanted to). It felt like everything was happening in slow motion then he realized he was the only one going in and, for a moment, he panicked but as his gaze lifted from the boy's (slightly open) mouth to his eyes he noticed the other looking at _his_ lips.

And his stare was hazy.

He was comforted after seeing that, letting out a small sigh of relief and finally going to close the distance between them but, just as he tilted his head a little bit to the side so their lips could meet without bumping their noses together, Freddy rushed in, also tilting his head... in the same direction. They crashed into each other, kinda painfully.

"Sorry!" The curly haired boy squeaked, sounding mortified, but Billy only laughed quietly with a hand against his nose.

"It's okay," he reassured as he watched the horrified expression on Freddy's pale face. "Just," he murmured, bringing his hands towards the other's cheeks, "let me..."

He went in again, holding Freddy's head in place and, at last, their lips touched. The other boy inhaled sharply and he also felt the urge to but he took a deep breath through his nose instead, never breaking the contact of their mouths, which, even doing nothing more than press against one another, evoked a current of electricity in him similar to the one he felt when turning into a superhero.

It was _amazing_.

When they pulled apart and looked at each other Billy felt a smile blooming on his face, a smile that was mirrored on the face of the boy in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “God, I could kiss you right now. Wait- uh…”


End file.
